This Wasn't Meant to Be
by Fantasy-Writers
Summary: When Maxwell leaves the clubhouse everything goes wrong... Everyone is getting knee-deep in trouble... It is times like these when they need to depend upon each other... Couples included! SP, HB, SM
1. Chapter One

This Wasn't Meant to Be

Chapter One

_Today is a day that is like any other,_ Hamtaro thought jovially as he strolled down the side path, _there isn't a cloud in the sky, the bees are buzzing._

In fact, Hamtaro was in such good spirits that he nearly collided into Bijou who had just left her house.

"Sorry Bijou," he laughed,

"You seem very happy today Hamtaro, why is that?" she asked,

"I have no idea, I'm just happy because I'm happy!"

Bijou laughed, "Hamtaro, you never cease to amaze me,"

The pair then left for the clubhouse, laughing the whole way, little did they know, the day was going to be different from all the other days…

A spitball hit Maxwell on the back of the head, while he was teaching the Hams, and all the Ham-Hams exploded into peals of laughter. Maxwell could hear Stan calling out,

"Was that a good shot or was that a good shot?"

Maxwell slowly turned around, fuming, his face was bright red. Everyone immediately quieted down. "Now look here you guys-" he started off angrily, but Sandy cut him off.

"Max, just chill out, we're sorry," she said, then she eyed the Ham-Hams sternly, "aren't we?" she asked, in a tone that meant no funny business. Immediately everyone began apologising;

"Sorry Maxwell,"

"He didn't mean to get you angry, Max,"

"We're really sorry,"

"I didn't mean for you to get offended,"

"Ookwee,"

Maxwell sighed, he couldn't stay angry at the Ham-Hams, "Alright everyone," he said, "Now we will have a fifteen minute break for recess, afterwards we shall play soccer,"

All the boy Ham-Hams cheered and raced out the door, but the girl Hams walked out slowly chatting to each other,

"Boys are soooo undignified," Bijou informed the others, staring after the figure of Hamtaro,

"Well does this change your feelings for Hamtaro?" Pashmina asked cheekily,

"Huh?" Bijou murmured, she was distracted by Hamtaro, who was giving Cappy a sunflower seed,

"I guess that means no," Pashmina and Sandy laughed.

Then when they quietened down, Sandy told them,

"I'm really worried about Maxy, he just is like, getting more upset than usual at us, he has like closed up to me; he hardly ever even TALKS to me nowadays!" her voice quivered and she ran off with tears in her eyes.

"Ookwee," Penelope squeaked.

"I know," said Pashmina, giving Penelope a hug,

"It does seem a little scary, but things will work out!" she comforted Penelope

"Yeah," agreed Bijou,

"Things always work out for us, as long as we stick together, us Ham-Hams will stick together through thick and thin!" Bijou finished

"But… What Sandy is saying is true… I mean, Maxwell isn't acting like the Maxwell we knew…"

"We will have to wait and see what the future holds… Let's just hope it is a good future!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know, I know, pretty short chapter…

Anyway, this is one story that I WILL continue, I will force myself, sorry about the long delays but I HAVE got a lot of school work!

Next chapter…

Maxwell leaves the clubhouse! Oh my god!! LOL


	2. Chapter Two

This Wasn't Meant to Be

Here is the next chapter, sorry for the delay I have too much homework, DOH! Darn English assignment! Oh well, thanks so very much for your reviews and here it is… Before chapter starts, note to self, get Misaki to read this story…

Chapter Two

The boy Ham-Hams were scattered amongst the field, not including Maxwell. Maxwell stood on one end of the field as the Ham-Hams took their time forming teams. There were shouts of

"I'm on Hamtaro's team!"

or

"I'm going to cane all youse!"

But then there also was the common whining of:

"Howdyyy! You can't be on my team I want to prove to Pashmina that I am better at soccer than you!"

"You wish!"

Then Stan just _had_ to butt in saying

"You guys are both going to lose… To me of course!"

Then a big argument started…

Then finally, _finally_ the Ham-Hams were sorted into teams-

Team A

Stan

Hamtaro

Oxnard

Panda

Team B

Howdy

Dexter

Boss

Cappy

This suited them fine, because sorting the Ham-Hams into groups is like doing a giant jigsaw puzzle, Cappy can't be separated from Boss as he desperately wants to be like him.

Oxnard sticks to Hamtaro nearly all the time, and Howdy and Dexter on the same team was a strange combination, however they wanted to prove that they could beat Stan soooo they had to be on Stan's opposing team.

Panda? Well Panda's fine wherever he goes, he is a friendly yet forgotten Hamster!

After the many arguments had been settled, Maxwell blew his whistle and the game began…

Hamtaro was first in possession of the ball, and Bijou yelled out "GO HAMTARO!" nearly deafening Sandy. Boss turned an unusual shade of purple and stormed like a bull stealing the ball of Hamtaro.

As Boss went down the field he passed the ball to Dexter so as it not to be stolen by Oxnard, and Dexter dribbled it nearly to the goal, where Panda was defending, Stan came up defending.

"PASS IT TO ME!" yelled Howdy running alongside Dexter, "I DON'T NEED HELP FROM A LITTLE COUNTRY HAM!" Dexter yelled back, Howdy stopped running looking surprised and confused.

Stan got in possession of the ball when Dexter wasn't paying attention and shouting insults at Howdy.

As Stan got the ball at the halfway mark Boss tackled him and Pashmina booed and Sandy gasped, Maxwell just blew his whistle. "Penalty!" he yelled, "Stan gets a shot at the goal!"

Boss's face turned red, just as he was about to explode at Maxwell, an insult was heard by everyone, "YOU'RE A LITTLE FOUR EYES AREN'T YOU!" shouted by Howdy, and then there was an insult thrown back, "THAT'S A LOT TO SAY FROM A BIG-MOUTHED CORN-CRACKING-" Dexter never finished his sentence because Howdy punched him in the face.

Dexter looked surprised for a second then punched Howdy in the gut leaving him winded, it looked like Dexter was winning the fight, when the whistle was blown, Dexter stopped kicking Howdy, Boss stopped cheering them on, Sandy stopped yelling stuff like "STOP IT!" and everyone turned to Maxwell.

"Cut it out you two!" He called out looking weary. "Let's just get on with the game!"

Boss however was still very angry about the "Penalty" shot. As he was about to get in possession of the ball a mischievous smile spread across his face, he kicked the ball in the air…

It landed smack bang on Maxwell's head, "Ooooh! Not so big now are we little bookworm?" Boss called out. "Boss…" Pashmina, Sandy and Bijou warned him. Maxwell's face turned bright red.

He unravelled the whistle from his neck and threw it on the ground, "THAT IS IT!" he yelled, "I AM LEAVING, YOU GUYS NEVER APPRECIATE ME HERE ANYMORE! DO YOU THINK I LIKE GIVING UP MY TIME TO TEACH YOU IDIOTS? DO YOU THINK IT IS EASY TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS A BUNCH OF HALF-WITS? I AM SO ASHAMED TO BELIEVE YOU GUYS WERE MY FRIENDS, BECAUSE NOW IT NEVER SEEMS LIKE ANYONE CARES ABOUT HOW I FEEL ANYMORE!"

"I care," a voice softly said, Maxwell turned around, "I care a lot about you Maxwell," Sandy continued. "I know you care," he muttered, "And I care for you too. But as for the rest of you," he turned to the stunned faces of the Ham-Hams, "Find a new teacher to take my place," and as he stormed off he called over his shoulder.

"And a new friend too!"

Sandy burst into tears, Oxnard choked on his sunflower seed, Hamtaro was crushed, he, Oxnard and Boss had created the clubhouse, and- and well now one of the members finally left.

"This is all your fault Stan! And you too Boss!" Sandy choked out through tears, she ran off with Bijou and Pashmina trailing after her.

"What did I do?" Stan asked.

"You blew the spitball," Dexter said smartly.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

"Umm you guys-" Hamtaro began,

"We don't need to hear your wise remarks Hamtaro!" Howdy yelled.

"YEAH!" Dexter agreed, and they stalked off.

"Well," Hamtaro said heavily to Boss and Stan, "I don't blame you guys!"

"It's ok," muttered Boss looking at the ground.

"Thanks Hamtaro," Stan said staring at some clouds, "You're a good friend!"

The three looked at the retreating outlines of Cappy and Panda.

They trudged slowly back to the clubhouse, hearts heavy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wellll…What do you think? I no it is a bit short but-Oh well! Anyway if you have the time please review, I'm begging you, I'll go as far as plead to you on my knees!


End file.
